


Un beso

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: 30vicios [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 30vicios, M/M, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces se le podía olvidar la diferencia de edad…</p><p>Vicio #25: Labios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un beso

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué esta cabrona ya no iba a escribir pendejadas? ¡ERROR!

Robert tenía que admitir que dentro de todas las ventajas que tenía dada su posición de catedrático y famoso inventor, también tenía sus desventajas. Por ejemplo: había días en los que tenía que estar hasta más de doce horas en el tecnológico; dando clases, revisando exámenes y posiblemente lo más tedioso de todo era cuando tenía que supervisar a los alumnos del laboratorio Ito Ishioka.

No lo mal entiendan, adoraba a esos chicos, después de todo, eran quienes producían los trabajos más innovadores de la institución y eran ellos con sus nuevas ideas y potencial quienes le recordaban lo grandioso que era ser maestro y más aún, lo maravillosa que era la ciencia. Sin embargo, ya no era el mismo de antes… cincuenta años le pesan a cualquiera y más a alguien como él que se la había pasado trabajando toda su vida. Así que no era raro que después de una hora y media y un poco más se retirara a su oficina en el laboratorio, sólo para descansar unos momentos.

Tampoco era extraño que a la media hora –más o menos- se escuchara un toqueteo en la puerta.

—Adelante.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír débilmente al saber de quien se trataba.

Para ser alguien que se empeñaba en ver las cosas desde un ángulo diferente, Tadashi Hamada podía ser muy rutinario a veces.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar al joven muchacho quien lo miró sonriente, alzando su mano levemente y mostrándole un chip.

—¿Lo actualizaste?

Tadashi se acercó, pero en lugar de tomar una de los dos sillas que había delante del escritorio de su profesor, fue directo a su maestro y le tendió el chip.

—Le he agregado otros procedimientos, y le he hecho algunas correcciones a la programación. Espero que esta vez no me golpee.

Robert giró su silla, para quedar frente a su alumno quien ya había guardado el dichoso chip en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Cómo te sientes?  —fue su primera pregunta, su tono considerablemente más bajo y preocupado.

—Nada del otro mundo, Tadashi —confesó—. Soy viejo eso es todo.

El chico hizo una mueca. No le gustaba cuando Robert le recordaba la verdad.

—Maduro.

—Eso no cambia la realidad Tadashi, son treinta años más de experiencia…

Si había algo que le molestaba al brillante joven Hamada era cuando Robert sacaba a colación su preocupación más grande desde que empezaron esta extraña relación que iba más allá del alumno-maestro y que para nada era de amistad, después de todo, el chico podría ser su hijo. Pero a Tadashi simplemente le molestaba esa comparación y más aún que el se la recordara todos los días.

Lo bueno era que había una manera muy sencilla de que el hombre la olvidara. Tadashi lo único que tenía que hacer era unir sus jóvenes y dulces labios con los del hombre que tanto amaba y asunto olvidado.


End file.
